Hate Is A Strong Word
by Uni Shall Not Sink
Summary: Of course, Scorpius hated that Albus was sorted into Slytherin with him, which would mean they had to at least tolerate each other's presence daily. He found himself getting more and more hateful as the years went on. Albus was perfect; he had the perfect family, the perfect friends, the perfect body and Scorpius... Scorpius was damaged upon repair. Or so he thought.


**Hate Is A Strong Word**

Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter hated each other from the first time they laid eyes on one another in the Hogwarts Gardens when they were eleven years old.

Of course, Scorpius hated that Albus was sorted into Slytherin with him, which would mean they had to at least tolerate each other's presence daily. He found himself getting more and more hateful as the years went on.

Albus was perfect; he had the perfect family, the perfect friends, the perfect body and Scorpius... Scorpius was damaged upon repair.

Or so he thought.  
_  
April 2022_

"Happy birthday to me," I said sarcastically to myself, I had just turned fifteen and instead of celebrating with my sister, or my friends (ha, like I had any friends) I was curled up in the bathroom corner sobbing. How pathetic.

I took out my wand and pointed it to my arm whispering the cutting spell I invented back in my third year... I didn't even try to make a spell, I just remember wanting to feel more in control... Then that happened.

I wondered for the eight millionth time that day; would anyone miss me if I was gone? I'm sure Naomi would... But she would get over it, I'm sure.

You see, my father died four years ago to this day, which makes every birthday I had from then horrible. It just isn't fair, kids are supposed to lose their parents when they're old, not when they're eleven.

In my thoughts of self-pity I neglected to notice that someone had opened the door to the bathroom. I also neglected to clue in that the person was the one and only Perfect Albus Potter. Great.

"Malfoy?" Albus whispered so softly that I'm not even sure if he talked at all.

"What?" I snapped, I couldn't deal with him, not now, not today.

"Are you okay?" He asked causing me to give him a glare. I almost laughed but managed to hold it in. Do I look okay? Like really, I know we hate each other and you don't really care, but look at me, do I look like the definition of 'okay'?

As if he could read my mind (oh god wouldn't that have been a nightmare) he turned his attention down to my bleeding arm. Great, he just had to notice that, didn't he? _Just go away, Albus_ I silently pleaded wondering when he actually became Albus in my mind. I never call him anything but Potter, god I must be despite.

Albus gasped when he noticed my arm and fled from the room faster than you could say hippogriff. _Ha, that's what you get for being hideous_ the voice in my head said which just caused me to use the pain spell again.

* * *

I woke up the next morning in my bed with no recollection of how I got there. I quickly noticed that it was fifteen minutes before classes and somehow I didn't get waken up from my loud roommates. When I opened my curtain I found out why; Albus was sitting on the floor reading a Quidditch magazine obviously waiting for me to get up.

"You're awake," he said softly noticing my frozen composure. What the hell was he doing?

"Uh.. Yeah?" And why the hell was I bumbling like an idiot?

"I'm sorry, Mal-Scorpius," did I just hear him right? What the hell was he sorry for? And did he seriously call me Scorpius? What the fuck is happening? Am I dreaming?

"Uh... What?"

Albus smiled at my inability to conduct a proper sentence, the dick. "I've been shit to you for so long without a good reason... I mean, I thought my reason was because you're a Malfoy and I'm a Potter... But our sisters are best friends so I've been thinking lately... And last night..." He paused and looked at the floor. "Last night just confirmed what I was thinking... I don't hate you, Scorpius Malfoy."

I blinked. "You... What?"

"I don't hate you," Albus said with a sigh. "And I'm sorry for being a git to you for almost five years... It was stupid... Like really stupid, and I know you probably don't like me at all and you still hate me... But I just wanted to let you know that I don't hate you anymore... And if you want I think we could even become... Friends."

I looked at the boy in front of me for a long time. I couldn't comprehend what he was saying, but deep down inside of me I knew I didn't hate him either and I don't think I ever did. When I was eleven and I started school I was quiet and Albus tried to talk to me... And it didn't go well... But I don't think I hated him. But did I want to be his friend?

"Thank you," I said with a little smile, nobody has ever told me they were sorry after all. Maybe Albus and I could be... Friends.

"Why did you do it?" His voice has turned distant and he's looking at the floor again. I just looked at him for a few minutes before I went over next to him and sat next to him, engulfing him in a hug. I wasn't sure what possessed me to hug him, if you had to tell me the day before that I would be hugging Albus Potter I would have sent you to Madam Black in the infirmary to get your head checked. But alas, there I was with my arms wrapped around him, and my hand rubbing soothing circles in his back like it was going by the rhythm of a song. I actually liked the feeling, I didn't get many hugs so it was welcomed.

"I don't know," I said after a while and Albus didn't push. I didn't really know how to explain my feelings to anyone, especially him.

We sat there for a while just listening to one another breathe; it was like we had an understanding now. I wasn't sure how life was going to go on from that moment; but in that moment I was happy for once in four years.

* * *

_Written For;_

_Quidditch League; Write about a first for your OTP. (First kiss, first date, first baby, etc.); First Understanding, First hug_

_Monopoly Challenge; Luxury Tax. The penalty is a 1k word minimum, and the prompt: song._

_Twelve Days of Christmas Challenge; Write about your OTP_

_The A-Mazing Race Challenge; Garden_

_Ashleigh's Monthly Competition; November; Addictions; Self-Harm_


End file.
